


伎俩

by daphneccc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Erwin生日快乐。</p>
    </blockquote>





	伎俩

**Author's Note:**

> Erwin生日快乐。

喝多了。

利维从地铁口走出来，左肩抗着自己的西装外套将白衬衣的袖子卷上肘部。利落的黑色短发刚过九月的时候就剪了，从不遮过颈部。公司的聚会从来都以老板韩吉的癫狂开场，又以她耍酒疯发誓要和对立公司的米克搞上结束。利维向来都坐在角落喝酒吃菜，不参与进那些拍韩吉马屁的行动里去。

凉风吹打在他脸上刚好帮他醒醒酒，他扯开了领口的扣子透风，轮廓分明的锁骨让路过的女性回头率高了不少。

不过他似乎运气不太好，急迫着想要回家却发现雨越下越大。利维烦躁之余砸了声嘴，快步走进地铁口前一家已经停止营业的店前躲雨。抓起手机看了眼天气预报——晴。他这刻真想砸了气象台问他们能不能更认真地工作会。

“要支花吗，先生。”

没什么特殊的日子里的确难看见卖花人，更何况买花人。这人健壮的身高和体型还有修长的双腿缩挤在木质的小板凳上看上去总有点维和，他将金色的头发藏于帽子里怕是让房檐上滴落下来的雨滴染了色。利维从俯视的视角看不到那人的脸，只是转了转眼珠子朝那方向看了一眼然后缓缓吐出一个字，“不。”

“真可惜，这些花原本都那么美丽。”那人的手指忽隐忽现像是不小心却又藏着故意的小心思吸引着利维的视线，食指和中指拂过花朵的花芯不时地挑逗，动作色情火热让利维不由得想起他的老二被紧握在某人手中血管不安分跳动的模样。

“在这个时间卖花卖不出去也是正常的。”利维拼着命压低声音掩饰当中的颤抖，从口袋里摸了根烟出来叼在嘴边，却迟迟没找到打火机。

“用我的吧。”卖花人伸出手，没回头。

“我是不会买的。”利维接过，蹭亮火花然后将打火机还回去。

“我只是个碰巧遇到雨天生意不好的普通卖花人而已，还没那么奸诈。”藏在帽子低下他悄悄翘了翘嘴巴，偷笑着。

利维在给同一个号码发无数个消息，包括你在干什么或是你敢不敢接电话，要不就是老子快要被雨淋死了快告诉我哪条街上有你的车——结果没有一条是有人回复的。

“不妨来聊聊吧先生，这样雨天怕是也回不去了。”卖花人将腿伸直该是有点麻了，看着街道上的行人匆匆离去没人注意这小小的花摊。“先生是做什么的呢。”

“谈生意的。”利维猛地吸了口烟在嘴里含了一会才吐出，他右手捏烟左手始终没有停下发信的动作。他似乎很急，急着想干些什么。比如急着想被狠狠蹂躏一次或被操得第二天跟韩吉没好气地请假。他吸烟的频率变得更快，他不能停下，停下会觉得空虚。

“先生没有女朋友吗？”

“有。”

“想必是个美人。”

“熊。”

“什么？”

“我说他长得跟一头熊没什么区别。”

卖花人苦涩地扯了扯嘴角，有点想笑却又耐着性子没笑出来。“先生的女朋友听到这种话肯定要哭的。”

“他可不是那么矫情的人。”利维又吸了几口扔了烟，用鞋底踩灭了火花。“不过那人自私又猜不透，还是个极能忍的人。”

“这话怎么说？”

利维没说话。他在思考，绞尽脑汁也想不出怎样才能更好地形容自己的另一半。那人不需要利维拼命赚钱养家因为他自己本身就有资本能够包养任何人；那人不缺利维一个，追他的人满世界都是都能绕地球三圈。

最后他还是不去想了。累。

“都快十二点了呢，先生。”卖花人将脖子往风衣里缩了缩，十月中旬入秋的夜晚掠过凉意还正巧碰上丝凉的雨滴。利维听他这话看了眼手机，他不会不知道今天——准确来说明天是什么日子。

 

“你的花，全部给我。”利维没好气地从口袋里拿出钱包抽出两张红色毛爷爷，卖花人没接过去，他就保持着那个悬空的动作很久，没了下文。

“可是我现在不太想卖给你了。”他捏起一支花凑近鼻尖闻了闻，表示赞叹后又亲吻了花瓣。他撇着视角看向利维，嘴边掠过一丝笑意。

“快给我你个秃子。”利维抓过卖花人的手将钱塞进去，夺过他手上的花然后取下他的帽子，一系列动作一气呵成。他按住卖花人的后脑勺粗暴地将自己的唇凑上了他的唇，即使在外人看来利维是占了上风，可没人知道卖花人的舌头像是一条带有剧毒的蟒蛇缠住利维的舌头，麻痹着他的身体让他有些站不住阵脚。利维的老二被塞在贴身的裤子里突不出来又软不下去，急得他想从他那把嘴巴抽出来，却又舍不得他亲吻的温度。

“先生，这个吻貌似还是我占得上风。”结果还是卖花人停下了这个吻。帽子被强行夺去的他五官好看精致，碧蓝的眼珠死盯着利维红透的脸看，烧得他感觉自己要夭折。

“别他妈再给我装埃尔文。”利维舔了舔嘴，左手撑着墙对他笑不敢轻易透露出刚刚的急迫和来自身体深处最诚实的干燥和欲火。

“装的是你利维。”埃尔文用炽热的视线勾着利维的老二。“明明硬了。”

 

埃尔文有两个月没见过利维了。他当时用出差为借口没带什么东西就飞离了这座城市，事实他也确实是为了公事。副总的位置出现了空缺，不得不让总裁位置的他飞往巴黎总部和股东决定副总的人选。至于为什么待了两个月这么久的时间，是他和米克通电话的时候学到的个小伎俩。“你就逼着他，让他长时间找不到你，他会发疯似地爱你，不过不排除根本不在乎的可能性。”

临出发前他和利维闹了个小别扭，为了房屋清洁的问题。当然就是这么愚蠢的问题。结果利维确实两个月都没主动找过他。埃尔文说我在忙，利维回答一句好好工作；埃尔文说副总的人选定下来了，利维回答好。到后来埃尔文一个字都不发，自然也收不到回信。

这么做的结果便是埃尔文两个月欲火难忍，找不到发泄的地点。就像是被摇晃过后的香槟塞子却死死不肯下来。他不肯找女人，奈尔和米克多次请他下吧，结果他看到女的爬到他身上若有若无地诱惑他甚至明目张胆地去触碰他的老二，他却没有一点感觉，甚至觉得麻木。他一人的时候总能浮想翩翩到利维赤裸的身体，白皙的肌肤上没有任何伤痕，老二被自己一只手就能握紧想要射却被自己的手指堵住然后没好气地开始骂人，后庭紧得让埃尔文每次插他都以为自己要把他贯穿。

操。射了。

这就是每次埃尔文本来不想撸却不自觉射了时的表现。

 

“你他妈不是挺能忍的吗，怎么，两个月不见连人都变了吗。”利维被埃尔文带进停在不远处的车子里，正处半夜没什么人，埃尔文当时就开始脱衣服。

“说我是熊，你也不赖了。”埃尔文舔了舔唇将自己仅剩的内裤也脱了，一丝不挂地出现在利维面前。“脱了。”

相比于埃尔文，利维动作缓慢不少。这并不代表他一点也不想埃尔文，恰恰相反，他比埃尔文想他还要想埃尔文。利维小心翼翼地隐藏着自己色情的小心思，同时揣摩着埃尔文的。他知道埃尔文这人能忍，这大概还不是他的极限，但他看着埃尔文急促地催促他赶紧脱的样子，他倒是第一次想反过来控制埃尔文。

“别藏了，你那点东西我都看过了。”利维只脱了上身，埃尔文伸手到前座去拿套和润滑油，结果他这话说得利维只好继续脱。“刚和谁发的短信。”埃尔文不安分的右手去揪利维的乳首，左手也不空着，一把掏过利维西装外套里的手机开始翻纪录。“真过分，回不了家第一个求助的忍居然是奈尔，我稍微有点嫉妒了。”

利维被他撩得有些按耐不住，但他学着埃尔文的样子笨拙地找理由。“你在巴黎，国际短信贵。”这话逗得埃尔文有点想笑，但也找不到什么招能反驳他只好继续挑逗。他放下手机，低声叫唤利维的名字亲吻着他的唇。车子这么小的空间里利维发觉自己肯定是脑子热了，埃尔文的声线在他耳边回荡像是卡带的录音机一直重复着。

埃尔文没给利维休息的机会，刚停下湿热的吻便伸手去探利维的后庭。他本想让利维给他舔，观察了下车的空间想想这的确不太可能。他先伸进去一根手指在里面搅动了会又抽出来，这样重复了几次后又伸进去第二根抽插。利维的酒还没完全醒，被埃尔文这般挑逗也已经完全醒不来了，他算着明天星期三明早还得和韩吉打个电话。

“别想其他的事。分神。”利维所有想法埃尔文都知道，普通人会苦恼利维却觉得没什么。他伸出手去触碰埃尔文的老二，天知道他为什么这么完美。利维喜欢埃尔文的身体，这一点无庸置疑。埃尔文脸皮厚，第一次做的时候就说“我知道你深深爱着我，无论心或身体。”当然利维没否认，这是事实。被碰到的一瞬间埃尔文有点抖，但比起利维笨拙的掩饰他更老练没让利维发现。

埃尔文觉着利维的后庭没那么紧了，腾出手开始玩弄他的老二。利维身上敏感的地方不多，埃尔文一开始找了很久没找到让他很是苦恼。不过现在熟悉了对面这人的身体之后发现他处处都可以是敏感点。他让利维坐在自己腿上，身高占了不少优势。利维身下的是自己再熟悉不过的身体，强而有力的大腿支撑着他的一切。没人说过没了对方就活不下去这种不争气的话，但这话的含义被藏在动作和点滴的生活细节里；互相摄取需要的营养，利维喜欢看埃尔文的大胸肌和吓不死人的性器硬起来，然后埃尔文说我就喜欢操你。

事实是他们的爱总是裸露直接的。

 

真皮车垫被汗水浸湿摩擦着埃尔文的下身，利维的性器被埃尔文一手紧握，血管突突地跳着胀红了整根玩意。他将头搭在埃尔文的左肩上省去不少力气，埃尔文侧头亲吻他的颈项，感受着他大动脉搏动的频率和汗水湿热的咸味。埃尔文的双手上下摆动着利维的下体，同时他的下身摩擦着利维的两颗蛋。利维经不起埃尔文这般挑逗，不一会就在他手中硬起来。埃尔文的头依旧埋在利维的颈窝里，鼻息间的热气使他舒服地“嗯”了一声。

“色情。”埃尔文在利维耳边低语了一句，遭到他一个白眼的还击。于是埃尔文故意加快了双手上下的频率，利维的指甲掐入苍白的手掌留下四个血红的月牙。他刻意想让自己停止抖动，但诚实的身体不停地背叛着他。埃尔文在他耳边呼唤着他的名字，每一下都像是重击打在他的心口留下伤痕，然后埃尔文又上前去亲吻治愈它们，如此循环着。“慢，点——”利维有些把持不住，左手不再掐手掌而是抓着埃尔文的大腿用来克制自己，埃尔文被他掐得有点疼但依旧舒爽，抚弄着利维滚烫的玩意在看他拥有射的欲望时使坏——用大拇指堵住出口，加快速度。

“你他妈，有本事——别来这招。”果然如埃尔文想像的那样利维气急败坏地开始骂人。他总倔强地在自己面前逞强，像个初中打架打不过别人就落下一句一句“你给我等着”然后走人的孩子——不过利维和他们本质的区别就是他会努力，然后卷土重来，最后击败他们。埃尔文一边抑制着利维一边用自己的老二若有若无地蹭着利维的内壁，他在入口的地方不断磨擦着，利维觉得自己的身体现在已经不属于自己，像是汽车的发动机突然出现故障停在半路后面的车就快要撞上。刺激。

利维闭著眼睛，长长的睫毛耷拉下来，汗从头发里滴出来，埃尔文帮着他擦拭。他一下温柔等会又如猛兽般进攻，利维就被他吃得死死的。“别玩了。”

话音落下埃尔文挺身，缓缓推进。自他认识利维这么久以来，每一次他们做爱都是这么紧。事情是埃尔文怕捅死他而利维心想被埃尔文捅死也挺好。节奏被埃尔文掌握在手里——或者说胯下。他先是一下深，然后两下浅，搅着利维的后花园一片狼藉。他把利维放下趴在后座，用左手扶着他的腰往自己的性器上靠。他像是一头骑乘于老虎身上的狮子——还要是金色的。  
“啊，埃尔文！停下——”他看不到利维的表情，只能听到他带着色意的娇喘，硬是将他翻了个身。胯下硕大的玩意依旧留在里面跟着一起转了个三百六十度。这一下捅得利维有点疼，叫声激昂荡漾，这一声叫得埃尔文心花怒放，气血滂湃。

“你别不理我了。”埃尔文趴在利维身上，抽插的速度突然一下变得很慢很慢。配合着他在利维耳边的低语温柔地如蜻蜓点水一般惹得利维能红的地方都红起来了——比如胀热的下体和滚烫的脸颊。埃尔文把头埋在利维肩胛骨里，脸上表情显得受伤像是一头被箭射中的鹿渴求着猎人那一丝的同情心，“我会难受。”

“别装。”利维把自己湿答答的头发翻上去，歪头喘气。

“说真的。”埃尔文双手紧紧抱着利维的腰，利维也不动。他亲吻着利维的后背，一丝不苟。

埃尔文再次加快了动作，松开了利维的腰。他依旧紧握着利维的性器摩擦着他的后庭，利维娇喘的声音让埃尔文胀得更难受。他看着利维咬自己的手臂，不忍心地伸出自己的手让他咬。结果利维一句“你的手毛太多，不想咬。”埃尔文笑得感觉自己快软了。

利维没想过在这一生遇见埃尔文。他带着好闻高级男士香水的味道，踏着名为奢侈的步伐走进他的生活。结果第一次两人遇见，埃尔文邀请利维前去吃饭，利维只说了一句“肤浅”然后离去。第二次埃尔文终于通过公事的理由成功约到了利维，结果那次他说了一句“付钱。”埃尔文又想笑又无奈，回想起追利维的那段时间献殷情的次数比自己追高中初恋的还要多。

他想，他这一生为了埃尔文。他为他而活，为他而死。埃尔文能捅死他，利用他，放任他不管，而他只爱着埃尔文就行——就准从他到生命尽头。

 

“生日快乐。”

射完后两个人同时喘着粗气，利维裸露着身体横坐在后座，双腿搭在埃尔文腿上。他点着了烟开了点窗透气，没吸几口就被埃尔文抢去也吸了一口，吐出的气模糊了两人的视线看不到彼此现在的表情。埃尔文笑着去亲利维，被后者偏头皱眉躲开。埃尔文的表情委屈地像个没要到糖的孩子，结果却惹得利维哼哧一笑。这一笑笑得埃尔文红了脸，抱紧了利维不放。

结果那景象确实就像利维之前描述的那样——一头熊抱着他不肯放，还是金色毛发的。

“回家了。”

“好。”

于是一熊一人，哦不对，两人开着车到附近的酒店又干了一发。期间利维没少说“埃尔文你这个贱人！”或是“妈的放开老子。”

星期三十五号早上利维硬是被韩吉嘲笑了一番挂了电话，看着埃尔文的睡脸小心翼翼地亲了他的唇然后翻身睡去——被亲之人弯了弯嘴角装得什么都不知道。

清晨真好。

 

END


End file.
